headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles/Season 2
Category:Seasons Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles is an American science fiction television series based on the popular Terminator film franchise. It aired for only two seasons on the FOX Network from 2008 to 2009. Season two of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was a full twenty-two episode season that aired from September 8th, 2008 to April 10th, 2009. Season two saw the return of season one regulars Lena Headey, Thomas Dekker, Summer Glau and Richard T. Jones resuming their respective roles as Sarah Connor, John Connor, Cameron Phillips and Special Agent James Ellison. New cast members joining the series with this season include Brian Austin Green as Derek Reese, Garret Dillahunt as the artificial intelligence known as John Henry, Shirley Manson as Catherine Weaver, and Leven Rambin as Riley Dawson. Green and Dillahunt were previously recurring guest stars in season one, with Dillahunt playing the role of the Terminator known as Cromartie. Season two featured a new opening narration that gave a brief profile on each of the major characters: In the future, a computer program called Skynet will declare war on the human race. Machines have traveled back in time taking human form to terminate John Connor, the future leader of the Resistance. Sarah Connor, John's mother, teacher and protector. Cameron, a Terminator reprogrammed to defend them at all costs. Derek Reese, John's uncle, and a commanding officer in the Resistance. Together, they fight to stop Skynet from ever being created. The battle for tomorrow starts today. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Mario Kassar - Executive producer * Josh Friedman - Executive producer * Joel B. Michaels - Executive producer * James Middleton - Executive producer * Natalie Chaidez - Executive producer * Toni Graphia - Executive producer * Andrew G. Vajna - Executive producer * John Wirth - Executive producer * Jill Danton - Producer * Drew Matich - Producer * Ashley Edward Miller - Producer * Zack Stentz - Producer * Hilton Smith - Producer * John Enbom - Supervising producer * Stephen Collins - Director of photography * Marek Dobrowolski - Production designer * Scott H. Gamzon - Editor * Heather Jo MacDougall, A.C.E. - Editor * Bear McCreary - Composer Directors * Charles Beeson * Bill Eagles * Bryan Spicer * Félix Enríquez Alcalá * Guy Norman Bee * Jeff Woolnough * Holly Dale * J. Miller Tobin * Jeffrey G. Hunt * Michael Nankin * Scott Lautanen Writers * Ashley Miller * Daniel T. Thomsen * Denise Th * Ian Goldberg * John Enbom * John Wirth * Josh Friedman * Natalie Chaidez * Toni Graphia * Zack Stentz Notes & Trivia * Terminator/Season 2 redirects to this page. Home video * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: The Complete Second Season (DVD) See also External Links * * * * * * * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Season 2 at the Terminator Wiki Gallery Terminator 2x01 001.jpg Terminator 2x01 002.jpg Terminator 2x01 003.jpg Terminator 2x01 004.jpg Terminator 2x01 005.jpg Terminator 2x01 006.jpg Terminator 2x01 008.jpg Terminator 2x01 012.jpg Terminator 2x02 001.jpg Terminator 2x02 002.jpg Terminator 2x03 001.jpg Terminator 2x03 002.jpg Terminator 2x03 003.jpg Terminator 2x03 004.jpg Terminator 2x03 006.jpg Terminator 2x03 007.jpg Terminator 2x03 017.jpg Terminator 2x03 018.jpg Terminator 2x03 019.jpg Terminator 2x03 020.jpg Terminator 2x03 021.jpg Terminator 2x03 022.jpg Terminator 2x03 023.jpg Terminator 2x03 024.jpg Terminator 2x03 025.jpg Terminator 2x03 026.jpg Terminator 2x03 027.jpg Terminator 2x03 028.jpg Terminator 2x04 005.jpg Terminator 2x04 008.jpg Terminator 2x04 009.jpg Terminator 2x04 010.jpg Terminator 2x04 011.jpg Terminator 2x04 012.jpg Terminator 2x04 013.jpg Terminator 2x04 014.jpg Terminator 2x04 015.jpg Terminator 2x04 016.jpg Terminator 2x5 001.jpg Terminator 2x05 001.jpg Terminator 2x06 001.jpg Terminator 2x06 002.jpg Terminator 2x06 003.jpg Terminator 2x06 004.jpg Terminator 2x06 005.jpg Terminator 2x06 006.jpg Terminator 2x06 007.jpg Terminator 2x06 008.jpg Terminator 2x07 001.jpg Terminator 2x08 001.jpg Terminator 2x09 001.jpg Terminator 2x09 002.jpg Terminator 2x09 003.jpg Terminator 2x09 004.jpg Terminator 2x09 005.jpg Terminator 2x09 006.jpg Terminator 2x09 007.jpg Terminator 2x10 001.jpg Terminator 2x11 001.jpg Terminator 2x11 002.jpg Terminator 2x11 003.jpg Terminator 2x11 004.jpg Terminator 2x11 005.jpg Terminator 2x11 006.jpg Terminator 2x12 001.jpg Terminator 2x12 002.jpg Terminator 2x12 003.jpg Terminator 2x12 004.jpg Terminator 2x12 005.jpg Terminator 2x13 001.jpg Terminator 2x13 002.jpg Terminator 2x13 003.jpg Terminator 2x14 001.jpg Terminator 2x15 001.jpg Terminator 2x16 001.jpg Terminator 2x16 002.jpg Terminator 2x16 003.jpg Terminator 2x16 004.jpg Terminator 2x16 005.jpg Terminator 2x16 006.jpg Terminator 2x16 007.jpg Terminator 2x16 008.jpg Terminator 2x16 009.jpg Terminator 2x16 010.jpg Terminator 2x16 011.jpg Terminator 2x16 012.jpg Terminator 2x16 013.jpg Terminator 2x16 014.jpg Terminator 2x16 015.jpg Terminator 2x16 016.jpg Terminator 2x16 017.jpg Terminator 2x17 001.jpg Terminator 2x18 001.jpg Terminator 2x19 001.jpg Terminator 2x19 002.jpg Terminator 2x20 001.jpg Terminator 2x20 002.jpg Terminator 2x21 001.jpg Terminator 2x21 002.jpg Terminator 2x21 003.jpg Terminator 2x21 004.jpg Terminator 2x21 005.jpg Terminator 2x21 006.jpg Terminator 2x21 007.jpg Terminator 2x21 008.jpg Terminator 2x21 009.jpg Terminator 2x21 010.jpg Terminator 2x21 011.jpg Terminator 2x21 012.jpg Terminator 2x21 013.jpg Terminator 2x21 014.jpg Terminator 2x21 015.jpg Terminator 2x21 016.jpg Terminator 2x21 017.jpg Terminator 2x21 018.jpg Terminator 2x21 019.jpg Terminator 2x21 020.jpg Terminator 2x21 021.jpg Terminator 2x21 022.jpg Terminator 2x21 023.jpg Terminator 2x21 024.jpg Terminator 2x21 025.jpg Terminator 2x21 026.jpg Terminator 2x21 027.jpg Terminator 2x21 028.jpg Terminator 2x21 029.jpg Terminator 2x22 001.jpg Terminator 2x22 002.jpg Terminator 2x22 003.jpg Terminator 2x22 004.jpg Terminator 2x22 005.jpg Terminator 2x22 006.jpg Terminator 2x22 007.jpg Terminator 2x22 008.jpg Terminator 2x22 009.jpg Terminator 2x22 010.jpg ---- Category:Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles/Seasons Category:Summer Glau